scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Game of Chicken
| CAN= October 15, 2015 (Teletoon) | BR= October 16, 2015 | storyby= Ken Daly John Matta | teleplayby= Ken Daly John Matta Jon Colton Barry | directedby= Jeff Mednikow | previousepisode= Mystery 101 | nextepisode= All Paws on Deck }} Game of Chicken is the second episode of season 1 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Premise Fred's old friend, a daredevil named Chuck, gets in way over his head after he enters the caverns of an ancient civilization. Synopsis A man named Chuck Mangum is making a video to Fred about the ancient Zatari caverns. He goes through the cave by going over a chasm, lighting glow sticks in a tunnel and spray painting Fred Jones was here. He then hears a ghostly wail and finds himself being chased. He tries to send Fred the video but soon disappears then the video catches a glimpse of a mysterious creature. The gang wrap up a seemingly boring mystery of Dr. Cutler stealing gold from a lake. Fred then gets the video from his friend, Chuck, asking for help, which confuses Fred because Chuck hasn't asked for help in his life, making him believe that something terrible has happened to him. The gang quickly decides to go, along with the police, who let Dr. Cutler escape. After watching the video a lot and getting scared of the mysterious creature, Fred becomes worried that the creature got Chuck. He and Fred have been friends for years, and Chuck hasn't been scared of anything. Shaggy compares Fred's friendship with Chuck with his friendship with Scooby much to Fred's confusion. Fred says that he and Chuck have been a team, with Chuck chasing problems and Fred solving them, calling themselves Mangum Force, much to the gang's disapproval. But Fred states that they stayed close, so he never thought Chuck asked for help, especially not Fred's because his way was too "Careful," but Velma remarks how Chuck's way got him into trouble. When Shaggy questions about the caves, Velma explains the history of the Zatari. In 26000 B.C., the Zataris saw the chicken as the wisest, fiercest creature on earth and moved their civilization underground with miles of mazes, shoots, and traps to emulate the bird they revered, claiming that there hasn't been a culture with a greater misunderstanding of what a chicken is. According to legend, the spirit of an ancient Zatari warrior guardss a great treasure hidden in the caverns, many people have tried to get the treasure, but no has seen it except for the Zataris, who haven't been seen in 200 years. The gang arrives at the caverns, where Shaggy tries to talk them into leaving, but Fred declares that they're not leaving without Chuck. Right when they walk towards the cave, Daphne starts narrating their actions, when suddenly an angry park ranger shows up, who tells them the caves are closed. But when Fred says that they're looking for Chuck, the ranger lets them in, much to Fred's surprise and confusion. However, the ranger won't allow Scooby because he doesn't have a leash, but Shaggy states he doesn't need a leash, so the ranger lets them in. Shaggy is flabbergasted of the ranger making him put a leash on his dog, which surprises Scooby. Shaggy comments how a responsible dog owner he is, which offends Scooby. Shaggy tries to cheer him up, saying that they're buddies, but Scooby leaves in a huff stating "Buddies don't own buddies." Scooby then goes to Daphne for his new buddy, when Velma stops them because they've reached a fork where one way is dangerous, but the other is safe. Then they hear a strange voice that is revealed to be a very old man, who introduces himself as the last of the Zatari, named Rick. He starts correcting them for pronouncing his name wrong (even though it's a pretty simple name) and suggests that they turn back. Fred then suggests they take the dangerous path because that's where Chuck would go, despite Velma's protests. They find a boulder blocking the path, so Fred decides to go around it. Daphne starts to narrate the situation, wen suddenly they are chased by the Spirit of the Zatari Warrior. The gang separate besside an opening, leading to a waterfall, wen Scooby and Daphne start eating chips, which gets the attention of the Zatari Warrior, which causes the gang to jump fall down a waterfall. The gang find themselves at the bottom of the falls, with Fred amazed at the actions, but Velma stating it was dangerous. Shaggy starts worrying about Scooby, while Scooby is worrying about Daphne, who pops up with a soggy bag of chips. Daphne isn't fazed about it, which shocks Scooby. When they get out of the water, Daphne steps on something causing her foot to glow, which Fred quickly recognizes as coming from one of Chuck's glow sticks, signifying that he was here. Velma follows the trail of glow sticks, while Scooby chooses Velma as his new buddy for being funny. The gang then makes it to the chasm from Chuck's video, with Velma explaining, which makes Scooby laugh for no apparent reason. Suddenly, they hear the Zatari Warrior coming and uses the bamboo to get across. They travel down a dark cave while getting annoyed by Daphne's narration. Fred lights up the cave with a glow stick and find the spray paint Chuck left. There, they meet Rick again whose head is stuck in the wall and explains that the Spirit of the Zatari Warrior only attacks those who seek the Zatari treasure. They claim they're looking for Chuck, not the treasure. Rick then points down a pathway that is a huge deathtrap. Fred tries to cross it like Chuck,but gets severely hurt in the process. Velma, however, gets the gang across by finding the off switch. Scooby then chooses Fred as his buddy because he can't keep laughing at Velma's words. Shaggy then tries to be his own Scooby -oo then understands why Scooby is upset with him. The gang follows Fred to what appears to be a glow stick, but it's the Zatari Warrior who chases after them again. While running, the Zatari Warrior gets the gang and himself caught in a maze of sliding tunnels, ending at the room where Chuck was attacked the Zatari Warrior then gets caught in another trap. Velma is confused that the Zatari Warrior got caught in a trap, almost like he doesn't know where they are. The gang finds the door to the treasure, where the others ask Fred if he's done being Chuck crazy, which Fred agrees because he's always been envious of Chuck's abilities, but realizes it was his own abilities that saved Chuck's neck. However, the Zatari Warrior breaks free and has the gang cornered. Shaggy and Scooby then reconcile, while Fred finds a switch to the door. Remembering Rick's words, Fred pushes the switch, opening the door to reveal the treasure. The Zatari warrior sees the treasure, but gets trapped in another tap. The ranger arrests the Zatari Warrior who is revealed to be Chuck himself, which surprises everyone. Rick then shows up and is also surprised. Fred states that it was a tough mystery, but the clues were in plain sight. the Warrior was reckless and displayed the same athleticism as Chuck, and the glows sticks Chuck was using to light the caves are what gave the Zatari warrior it's supernatural glow. Rick also told them the Zatari warrior of legend only attacked those who were after the treasure, but they weren't looking for the treasure, they were looking for Chuck, which left the question of why was it attacking them. The reason why, is because Chuck was herding them through the caves, leading them to the path where the treasure was, so they would reveal the traps for him. But Shaggy asks how the Warrior attacked Chuck in the video, with Velma explaining that they never saw Chuck or the Warrior together. He either gave them subtle glimpses of the Warrior, having used lights and recorded sounds, or it was just him wearing the mask himself. Chuck explains he did it because he hated being the dumb one and the last gate stumped him and he knew Fred would figure it out. However, he didn't want to ask for his help so he tried to trick him into helping. He tries to talk Fred into bailing him out, but Fred refuses saying his way comes with a price. Rick then reveals that the treasure is actually his pet chicken, Larry, (which he also keeps correcting, even though it's another pretty simple name). Everyone leaves in the Mystery Machine, with Daphne narrating the end, before all being shocked by the sudden appearance of Rick and Larry, who pop up in the back glad to show their gratitude that she got their names right. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Park ranger * Rick Villains: * Spirit of the Zatari Warrior * Chuck Mangum * Dr. Cutler Other characters: * Police officers * Zatari tribe * Larry Locations * Zatari Caverns * Lake Objects * Chuck's video camera * Chuck's spray paint * Popcorn * Velma's cell phone * Chuck's glowsticks Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * The case being wrapped up at the beginning is a reimagining of the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode . * Although the Dr. Cutler case seemed to just be boring them to sleep, it may be more about the gang being sleep deprived (as a reference to them seemingly never suffering it in the original series), as the ending scene of them on road after the chicken warrior case, seems to be a callback, where some of them were either sleeping or about to. * Scooby doesn't see himself as Shaggy's dog, he sees Shaggy as his human. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Daphne Du Jour: Documentary narrator. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Despite the new iteration, Dr. Cutler is still credited as "Captain Cutler". * Cutler's sounds and talks differently in this episode compared to when he reappears in . In other languages Home media * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season 1, Part 1 - Spooky Kooky Fun! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 23, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season One, Part One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 4, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season One, Part One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 11, 2016. Quotes References External links * TBA }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 episodes